Especially in an industrial environment and to a lesser extent in commercial and home environments, extension cords or machine tool power cords are severed or damaged. The damage is usually confined to a small area, as would be the case of a sharp object falling on a power cord. A heavy-duty line cord is expensive. Normal wire nut and tape splices are not safe and reliable substitutes for replacement of the entire power cord.